Computer systems provide essential commercial lifeblood for the operation of any business entity which relies on processing, analyzing, or managing data. However, maintaining and implementing changes in computer systems can be a daunting task in view of the complexities of providing computer architecture and software functionality capable of adequately meeting business needs and demands. Computer systems and the elements which form the component parts of their platforms (e.g., software and hardware) often need to be reconfigured in response to dynamically changing data communication methods and external data sources.
However, programming even basic computer tasks into computer-readable instructions can involve a significant expenditure of time and resources. Likewise, modifications to computer architecture or hardware can be expensive to design, implement, and test to validate that satisfactory computing results have been achieved after the modifications have been implemented.
What are needed, therefore, are enhanced tools, techniques, and computer framework elements which can reduce computer system maintenance and programming efforts associated with designing and executing various computer-based tasks, while improving the processing efficiency of the computer system.